The Day Everything Changed
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How The Powerful And Mighty Zalgo, Changed Everything Between Me And Jeff.


The day everything changes

By: Veronica

Everything…absolutely everything…has changed. Me and Jeff were chatting back at his house, when the most horrifying thing happened. Jeff reached into his pocket to get his knife. But he realized his knife wasn't in his pocket. "Hey, have you seen my knife, Veronica?' he asked me. "Uh, I think I might have seen it in the kitchen." I replied. He then walked into the kitchen to look for it. Then, Jeff's laptop in the living room started to static and glitch. BEN's hand reached out of the screen. BEN then appeared with a glaring face "Oh hey BEN, what's up?" I asked him. He just stood there. "BEN, are you ok?'' I asked him. BEN then walked towards me. My heart beated fast. "I'm…so sorry about this Veronica." BEN said to me. He then grabbed me by the head, and held onto me. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" I screamed. He then took a cloth and tied it around my eyes. He tied it around my eyes, so I wouldn't use them to protect myself. As I was struggling to get away, he took another cloth and placed it on my mouth. It was a drug. I started to feel drowsy as the toxic fumes from the cloth filled my nostrils. I then fell. BEN then chuckled. "Perfect, now I can take her back to master Zalgo." BEN said as he looked down at me. He then carried me into his arms towards the laptop. "Ok I found it!'' Jeff yelled as he walked towards the living room with his knife. He stopped dead in his tracks. He saw BEN holding me, with the cloth rapped around my eyes. BEN looked up at Jeff, and quickly glitched through the computer with me in his arms. "Hey! Wait!" Jeff yelled, as he ran towards the computer. It was too late, BEN was gone. Jeff was worried. Jeff spots the cloth used to knock me out. He then looked up in fear. "Oh no…he's taking he to Zalgo" Jeff said to himself. "BEN...why didn't you tell me?" He then looked up in a glaring look "I have to find the others…I have to get her back." Jeff then ran out the door of his house, to assemble the other Creepypastas.

I awoke on the ground, feeling drowsy. I then lifted myself up. I then heard a chuckle. I still couldn't see. The cloth was still wrapped around my eyes. I felt my hands being chained to the ground. "She's finally awake. Remove the cloth." I heard a voice say. The cloth was then was removed from my eyes. I then saw the sight of, a hell castle. I saw a large demon siting in a throne in the middle of the room. BEN was standing next to him. "What?..where…am I?'' I asked. "I apologies for that little incontinence Veronica, I had to find some way to send you here." The demon replied to me. "If you must know where you are, you are on the east side of the under realm, where you stand before the powerful and mighty, Zalgo." he said to me. I then gasped. "Zalgo… Jeff has told me about you." I told him in a glaring way. "Yes, it is me, Zalgo, but that's not the real problem here. I must tell you something important my dear." Zalgo told me as he walked towards me. "Now listen, I know what the others have said, but that is not the truth." He told me. I stared to get confused. "What the hell do you mean?" I asked Zalgo. "You see my dear, the reason I kidnap others is not to do my work, but to destroy the true evil ones of the under realm, the west side. I had brought you here, because the other monsters you have met are the real evil ones, not me. I had to protect you; your eyes have such amazing power. They must be used to fight your enemies. Please, my dear Veronica, I need you to listen to me, the monsters you met are evil. Join my side, and I will provide you with a home, shelter, anything you need to survive." Zalgo explained to me. "I…I… I can't...the other monsters have been so…nice to me... they can't just trick me that quickly." I told him. I then look at BEN. "BEN, Is this true?" I asked him. BEN nodded. "It's all true…master Zalgo sent me to get you, so we can protect you from the others." BEN told me. I then looked down at the ground. "I…I...I guess I..." I spoke. I then was interrupted with the front door entrances being opened with a loud bang. I saw shadows come towards Zalgo. It was Jeff! And he brought the rest of the Creepypasta gang! Smile Dog, Laughing Jack, Slender Man, Hoodie, Masky, and the rest of them were here! "Did you miss me?'' Jeff asked me with a smile.

"Zalgo, I'm only going to ask you this once. Let Veronica go!" Slender Man told Zalgo. "No, you will not win this time!'' Zalgo yelled as he lifted up his hand. A black chain started to wrap around me. I was then floating next to Zalgo's throne. Zalgo then laughed evilly. "Don't worry Veronica, We are here for you!" Jeff yelled to me. Zalgo chuckled. "Aww isn't that sweet!" Zalgo said as he looked at me. "He doesn't know yet, does he?'' he asked me. I started to worry. "Wow Jeff, I didn't know YOU had a secret admirer!" Zalgo told Jeff. "What the hell do you mean?" Jeff asked in a confused voice. "It seems your little friend, Veronica..." Zalgo paused. "Loves you..." Zalgo told Jeff. Jeff gasped quietly. His eyes were wide of surprise. The entire room was silent. "Is that…true?" he asked me. I then looked down. "It's true…" I replied. Zalgo laughed. "It's just too bad she will never see you again!" Zalgo laughed. "No…" Jeff said. "I will be the one to save her..." Jeff said as he looked up in a smile. Zalgo lifted his hand, as hooded black soldiers rose from the ground. Jeff smiled. He lifted up his knife. All the Creepypastas came charging at the soldiers, killing them one by one.

Zalgo then looked at BEN. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Kill them!'' he yelled at BEN. BEN smiled. "Alright." BEN said as he stared to pull out his sword, and attack a black soldier. "What! What are you doing!?'' Zalgo asked in an angry confused voice. "I've had it with you master Zalgo!" BEN yelled at him. I watched the whole scene happen. As Jeff was fighting the soldiers with his knife, another soldier snook up behind him and tackled him. I became angry. My eyes were filled with anger. I then blew out of the chains. I looked up at Zalgo, and smiled. Jeff saw me out of the chains. "Here Veronica! Catch this!" Jeff yelled as he threw his knife towards me. I caught the knife and looked up at Zalgo. "No! Stay back you fool!" he screamed at me. I charged right at him and I stabbed him straight through the heart. He screeched in pain, as the black soldiers disappeared. He looked up at me, as I smiled at him and said, "It's me..."He finally fell. He…was dead. All the Creepypasta's looked up at me. I pulled the knife out of Zalgo's chest. I then turned around to see Jeff. He smiled at me, as he ran over to me. I ran over to him. He then gave me a hug. We chuckled as we held each other tight. As Jeff hugged me, he looked at BEN. BEN nodded at him. Jeff then ran his hands from my back, down to my hips. I looked at him, in a nervous way. He then lifted his finger, and put it against my lips. He gave me a wink and smiled. I then took my hand, and placed it on his cheek. He looked deep into my eyes. He then leaned into me, and gently kissed me on the lips. The kiss was passionate, and sweet. The other Creepypastas cheered, as me and Jeff kissed. After a while, we broke the kiss. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at him. He smiled back. BEN then opened up Jeff's laptop. "Alright, we will all go through here, you will each go back to your own homes." BEN told the Creepypastas. "Nah, It's alright for us BEN, me and Veronica will take the well." Jeff told him, as Jeff had one hand on my hip. BEN chuckled. "Suit yourself Jeff." BEN said as all the Creepypastas went through the glitched portal on the screen.

After a while, we were back at Jeff's house. After I closed the door, Jeff looked back at me. He chuckled under his breath. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "It's just…I can't believe my best friend… Is in love with me." I blushed and looked down at the ground. He placed his hand on my face. "Well…" Jeff said as he ran his hands down to my hips. "So am I…" He finished as he smiled at me. As he leaned into me, and kissed me again, we kissed through the night. This…has been the day everything changed.

The End


End file.
